Before its too late,
by Zashache
Summary: kita ini sama, kita ini hanya boneka yang dipergunakan oleh master kita. dan jika kita sudah mati atau tak berguna, mereka akan membuang kita begitu saja seperti sampah. Oneshot, MattMisa


Before It's Too late,

Before It's Too late,

Pair: MattMisa

Ratings:K+

Summary: Matt dan misa berbagi kamar apartemen, yah mereka sudah layak dibilang sepasang "kekasih", namun Misa adalah 'boneka'-nya Yagami Raito, sang Kira. Sedangkan Matt adalah 'anjing'-ya Mello, Penerus L gagal. Mereka tersatukan karena…mereka sama2 hanya boneka pajangan….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sebenarnya kita ini sama, kita ini bagaikan sisi koin yang berbeda namun disatu tempat, kita ini memang ternyata ditakdirkan untuk bersama…_

_(World Without Wings and bloods, Sasha)_

Matt menatap jam dinding didekat lemari dapur, sudah jam 18:00 pas rupanya, dan misa juga belum pulang dari sesi pemotretannya.

"Matto-kun!! Tadaima!!" (Matto-kun, aku pulang!)

"ah. Misa-chan, akhirnya kau tiba." Kata matt dengan logat jepang yang tak terlalu lancar.

"misa harus berpindah tempat pemotretan!! Dan itu sangat jauh sekali, makanya misa pulangnya telat!!" gerutu misa sambil membuka sepatu bootsnya dan menaruhnya diatas rak sepatu yang tersusun rapi didekat pintu masuk.

Matt berjalan menghampirinya dan menepok2 kepala misa dengan lembut. "tak apa. Tak apa." Gungam matt pelan.

Misa tersenyum melihat matt kemudian dia mencium matt dengan cepat.

"matto-kun, bagaimana dengan mello?" Tanya misa sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher matt, dia harus berjinjit untuk melakukannya, karena matt lebih (sangat) tinggi darinya.

"….dia semakin nekat….dia akan mejebak Takada Kiyomi dan membuka identitas Yagami Raito sebagai Kira….." jawab matt sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Kemudian dia melepaskan tangan misa dari lehernya dan duduk disofa, misa mengikutinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"raito-kun sudah memberikan nama asli mello pada Takada, jadi mungkin takada akan…." Kata misa pelan.

"………………." Melihat matt yang diam saja ketika mendengar2 nama mello dibawa2, misa langsung mengganti topiknya.

"matto-kun."

"hn?"

" kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini. Misa juga tak perlu melakukan hal ini."

"apa boleh buat, mello adalah sahabatku, dia mempercayaiku lebih dari siapapun yang berada dimuka bumi ini…dan kau mencintai Kira bukan…? Makanya kau menjadi 'mata' untuknya…"

"tapi matto-kun! Misa juga mencintaimu! Bahkan lebih dari Misa mencintai Kira! Misa bahkan tak mencintai Raito!" sahut misa, ada gumpalan air mata dipelupuk matanya.

Matt mengigit bibir bawahnya, sungguh dia tak berdaya ketika dia melihat misa menangis.

"….aku tahu matto-kun… kita hanya 'boneka', kita tahu kalau kita hanya dipergunakan oleh orang2 itu, namun kita akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan jika kita berdua…" misa perlahan2 memeluk matt, dan menangis dipelukannya.

"sshhh….misa, sudahlah…." Matt dengan lembut mengelus kepala misa, dan makin erat memeluknya.

"ma…matto-kun….."

"I love you too misa, more than everything in this rotten world…."

"………….."

"memang sudah takdir kita menjadi boneka, memang sudah jalan takdir kalau kita bertemu dan bersatu, dengan bayang2 'boneka' dibelakang kita…."

Matt kemudian mengangkat wajah misa dengan kedua tangannya, dan menciumnya dengan lembut, begitu lembut….

"don't cry, I don't like to see a beautiful girl cry, especially you, my pretty Misa." Kata matt dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"matto-kun…." Kata misa pelan dibarengi dengan isak tangis kecil.

"aku akan membuat semua ini menjadi lebih baik, aku berjanji padamu…"

"…..kau tak usah berjanji pada misa, matto-kun….kau sudah tahu akhir dari ini semua…kita akan mati…..mengenaskan…."

"aku tahu…tapi setidaknya aku ingin kita mati bersama…."

Matt kembali memeluk misa, dan misa menangis kembali dipelukan matt….seakan2 waktu terhenti untuk mereka……

_Jika saja waktu ini dapat kuputar balik, aku ingin lebih cepat bertemu denganmu, agar aku bisa dapat…mati berdua lebih cepat denganmu, kekasihku yang kucintai lebih dari hidupku sendiri, I love you…._

_(World Without Wings and Bloods, Sasha)_

-Fin-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gue enggak mengambil DeathNote story line…haha…. Seharusnya misa enggak PERNAH bertemu matt, seharusnya matt TIDAK mencintai misa…dll. Tapi yah namanya juga fanfict, apa saja bisa terjadi bukan?? (ceileh sok bijak deh!!)


End file.
